Electronically controlled fuel systems for internal combustion engines typically include one or more fuel injectors responsive to one or more corresponding activation signals to inject fuel into the engine. It is desirable to monitor injected fuel quantities in order to evaluate, at least in part, operation of the one or more fuel injectors.